1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for utilizing ultraviolet (UV) light emitting diodes in staggered arrays and mechanisms for moving the arrays to avoid “hot spots” and provide a uniform application of ultraviolet light to a moving object including inks, coatings or adhesives having UV photo initiators for converting, when exposed to UV light, monomers in the inks, coatings or adhesives to linking polymers to solidify the monomer material. Also, an inert, non-oxygen, gas is injected into the area where the staggered arrays of ultraviolet light emitting diodes, UV-LED's are positioned to apply UV light to the moving objects to enhance the curing of the ultraviolet activated UV photo initiators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, ultraviolet lamps have been used for the curing of ultraviolet inks, coatings and adhesives.
More recently, EXFO and EFOS of Mississauga, Ontario, Canada have developed UV light emitting diodes (LED's) and gathered them in large numbers for use in curing ultraviolet light sensitive monomers to polymerize the monomers and solidify the ink, coating or adhesive.
While the use of a large number of UV-LED's provide many efficiencies, namely in cost and energy consumption, there is still the problem of effective curing with low intensity UV-LED's and with respect to “hot spots” which provide more curing at “hot spots” then at other locations in the ink, coating or adhesive being cured.
Also, in the UV-LED prior art, the LED is positioned to achieve uniformity for back light displays and other lighting applications. The criteria for such uniformity are primarily designed to create an appearance that the backlight is uniform for a visual appearance.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved UV method and apparatus for applying UV light emitted from UV LED's more uniformly and avoid hot spots to more effectively cure UV inks, coatings and adhesives.